


Burning up II

by Megy_freak



Series: Burning up [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Deepthroating, M/M, Multi, Threesome, blind fold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 12:49:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9897476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megy_freak/pseuds/Megy_freak
Summary: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)---some serious deep throating y'all---get your tissues ready( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)*Winkywonka*





	

Chris caressed Yuuri's legs as they stayed sitting on the sofa. It was silent and they finished drinking their beers. Tipsy but determined to take a bath, Yuuri stood up and excused himself.

“I think I’ll take a bath.” Yuuri announced and Chris followed along.

“Me too.”

As they were heading out to Chris’ room, somebody was waiting for them at the hallway. The silhouette stealthily shifted leaning before speaking.

“Well, hello My Eros. Why do you keep on leaving me?” Viktor crossed his hands over his chest and walked slowly over to Chris and Yuuri. “Does history have to repeat itself? Because I will chase after you as much as possible. Now Yuuri, tell me? Does doing it with a fellow Eros have another effect than with a classy guy like me?”

Yuuri was speechless and Chris stepped in.

“It was your fault, Vitya. You always wear which gold comes _first_ therefore katsudon came to me instead.” Chris smirked and nipped on Yuuri's neck from behind. His hand snaked around Yuuri's hips and the other crawled up to his chest. Yuuri couldn’t handle the intensity. He shivered sensually under Chris’ grip.

The atmosphere was heavy and it almost choked Yuuri. He excused himself before anything else happened.

“I should go and take a shower now. I-” He trotted along the hallways until he reached the bath which was after Chris’ bedroom.

The bathroom was big and consisted of a tub fitted for two people together which had curtains draped around it like a king’s bath and a porcelain glass wall that separated the sink and the shower plus three giant door-like cabinets that Yuuri has no idea what it contains. He walked over to the bathtub and twisted the valve and water poured out of it. First it was mild and then switched to pleasurable kind of warm. He then walked over to the shower and cleansed the residue of his and Chris’ intense intimacy. He opened the shower and let water pour on him as he held his body against the wall and used his hands to pry open his ass and took out Chris’ seed. It made him feel embarrassed as he did it alone.

But before he could take it all out, the door of the bathroom slammed open. Viktor and Chris emerged from behind and Yuuri was still in that position. Blood crawled up to Yuuri's head and he couldn’t continue. Chris knew what was going on so he walked over to where Yuuri was.

“Yuuri, isn’t it better that I help you with that?” Chris whispered on Yuuri's ear. His hands traced down to Yuuri's ass and inserted his finger. It was still warm with his cum. He continued and Yuuri moaned loud when Chris intentionally pressed against Yuuri's prostate. Chris penetrated deep and widened Yuuri so that he may not feel pain as they were planning to do it once more. They were having fun and it seems like they forgot about the third man in the room. Viktor.

Viktor still had his clothes on but he approached them. He saw the water on the tub filling up so he went and closed the tap. He folded up his sleeves and walked over to the intimacy was happening.

“Please don’t forget about me you two.” He walked between Yuuri and the wall and held the boy up so that Yuuri wouldn’t fall down. He grabbed Yuuri's face and licked his teeth before indulging into a deep wet kiss. It wasn’t the peck kind of kiss. It was hot and steamy and it was a long session which consists of them drooling helplessly at the end. As Chris worked behind Yuuri's, Viktor impatiently undid his belt and unzipped his pants. He took out his dick and started jacking off in front of Yuuri's face.

“Yuuri~ Shouldn’t you give some service of high quality to Viktor like you did for me as well?” Chris grabbed Yuuri from behind and held him up. He used the opposite wall for them to lean in and whispered behind Yuuri's ear. “Seduce him like you seduced me.”

Viktor was enraged that Yuuri was being taken away from him but once he saw the scenery, his face flushed red and the throbbing libido inside him added oil to the fire he was feeling. Yuuri, covered in soap bubbles slowly caressing his torso while leaning against Chris and Chris’ hands spreading the soap all over Yuuri's torso. The pace of Viktor’s hand on his dick heightened up as he kneeled in front of them before reaching climax. But before he could come, Yuuri's foot stepped on his hand. Not the painful kind but not light either. Perfect enough for him to stop thinking and stop cumming. Yuuri taunted the unsatisfied man in front of him.

“Are you coming already? But we haven’t even started yet.” Yuuri giggled. While the two of them flirted, Chris made his way to the giant closet. Took out things he thought might’ve been useful and walked back to where the lovers were. Yuuri bowed down to meet Viktor’s eyes. He was begging to be released but Yuuri's leg stopped the impending release.

“Alright!” Chris popped up from behind and ran a finger along Yuuri's neck. Then after a while, he grabbed Yuuri’s face and tied a ribbon on his eyes. Ribbon? _Where did he get that_? Yuuri’s thought were filled with messed up thoughts. He could only imagine what’s next.

“Here’s the catch Viktor, we are going to play a game. The two of us.” Yuuri was panicking and his hands fumbled trying to untie the ribbon. It was tightly secured and without Yuuri’s sight, he couldn’t figure out the tie. Somewhere in the bathroom, he could hear both of them whispering and could he could make some of the words altogether but most of their talks were mumbles until Viktor shouted.

“I do not consent to that! Yuuri is mine!”

“But Yuuri came to me for help instead.”

“No, Christophe. I am Yuuri’s coach and I have to be responsible for him!”

“Coach…”

Viktor couldn’t talk back.

“Alright, your rules.”

“Of course, My house, my rules!”

Yuuri could hear footsteps coming near him. He began to scoot backwards. He felt the tension fill the air surrounding him. He could also hear the sound of someone taking their clothes off. Chris’ voice penetrated his ears like bass of the orchestra.

“We are having a little competition and you are the prize and qualification. I hope you work diligently with us.” A small chuckle escaped Chris’ and Viktor’s lips.

He felt somebody’s fingers brush up his thighs. A pair of hands snaked on his torso. A tongue licked his ear from behind and another played on his nipples. Two legs from both behind and front slid between his legs and another pair of arms grabbed him on the hips as to have pulled him forward. His ears beet red and could heard panting on both ears.

The person behind him and the other in front of him. He doesn’t know which is which. The person from behind seemed to have leaned a little to the left and the person in front took over his right shoulder. Both which seemed to be biting his shoulders playfully and tickling Yuuri’s spots. Yuuri’s pornstar moans echoed in the huge room. The tiles bounced the screams of ecstasy back to their ears.

The man to his left which is also behind him spoke and sounded like Christophe. He then figured out where both are and that relieved him a bit. He felt a finger caress his entrance.

“Yuuri, I’m going to slowly prepare you.” He pushed the finger in slowly and Chris pushed the prostate area in purpose. Yuuri couldn’t handle the intensity and he almost fell if it wasn’t for the boy’s hands supporting him.

While Christophe was playing with Yuuri’s behind, Viktor was busy pumping his and Yuuri’s cock together. His hands moving faster as they reach climax and his tongue busy playing with Yuuri’s. Chris and Viktor cooperated in making Yuuri reach his release. Chris finished his job widening Yuuri faster than done and he announced him as _ready to ride_.

“Yuuri? Which one would you like to go first?” he was still prying Yuuri’s ass open so that it wouldn’t get painfully tight once more. He continued circling his finger around Yuuri’s opening and it was the cause as to why Yuuri couldn’t mutter anything else but moan.

“Yuuri, we are getting more and more impatient here. Go on, tell us who do you want.”

“I-I don’t know… play a _Aah_ ~! R-rock, paper scissors or something…ugh…Just do something about it soon please.” He was already down on the floor. Face down, ass up; ready to ride.

“You heard the man. Rock paper scissors it is.” Viktor announced. They used around 2 minutes to determine the winner and it seems Chris won the tournament. Viktor’s face was priceless in Chris’ perspective. The feeling of winning over the 5-time gold medalist champion had Chris’ superiority complex rise.

“Once more, I shall enter you again.” Chris propped his dick in front of Yuuri’s entrance and slowly thrusted the whole thing in. unlike earlier, this time; Yuuri was thoroughly prepared. He was slippery yet tight at the same time and it took all of Chris’ mentality to take control over his urge to slam into Yuuri’s. they were panting like crazy and Yuuri couldn’t handle his moans quiet. And it was only the tip. Until Chris has put all of him inside Yuuri’s he hesitated to move and only did so when Yuuri gave his impatient permission.

Viktor, on the other hand, he was getting impatient of the two being all chummy together. He kneeled in front of Yuuri and grabbed his chin upwards. This sudden movement surprised Yuuri since he didn’t see it coming. His lips met Viktor’s and wet slurping sounds reverbed throughout the whole room.

“Yuuri, will you do me a favor?” Yuuri who was bending down the whole time was slapped by something hard. He shivered at the thought and feigned ignorance until Viktor’s tone got dangerous. “Suck it off.”

He couldn’t fight back. He was empowered by Viktor. Slowly, he took it in his mouth. The tip. The shaft. Down his throat, it went. Every now and then, he would pull back to lick and suck on Viktor’s shaft. One hand kept his whole body from falling on the floor entirely and the other stroked on Viktor’s dick.

Viktor and Chris thrusted in and out of Yuuri as Yuuri’s muffled moans filled the room. Chris and Viktor’s ragged breathing matched the rhythm of Yuuri’s ecstasy screams. As they thrust faster and heavier, the higher the pitch of Yuuri’s moans. The sweaty situation somehow kept the passion in the sex and their façade seems to be falling as well.

“Yuuri, dear. Slow down. I can’t come yet!” Chris cried out. As Yuuri tightened up and Chris moaned so loud it went through the crystal tiles of the bathroom.

“No, Yuuri. Don’t do that. No, bad Yuuri!” Viktor being deep throated by Yuuri turned into him throat fucking the blindfolded boy. His tongue rolled around Viktor’s dick as if it was a lollipop and that triggered the arousal of the silver-haired man.

“I’m coming!!!” Both of the men fucking Yuuri screamed at the same time and unloaded it in the defenseless man in front of them. Their seeds filled Yuuri and Yuuri somehow handled it so well. Chris hurriedly but carefully pulled out and took off the blindfold and Yuuri met their eyes. His semen filled mouth curved into smirk and gulped the liquid down his throat. He bent his head lower and slid his hand between his thighs and reached in his ass. He used two finger and stopped the leaking of Christophe’s cum out of his insides. He sat up in a W-pose and his angelic moans earlier turned devilishly dangerous vibrato.

“You both lost the game and it’s my win. You’ll do as I want, right?”

**Author's Note:**

> I have you want  
> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> You know what I need  
> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
